My Kinda Girl
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: Every guy has his own type of girl—so does Kanata; And Miyu is determined to find that out. But one wonders, would Kanata be open enough to share that secret of his with her? Or will he just resort to using that as a topic to tease her some more…?


_A girl is innocence playing in the mud, Beauty standing on its head, and Motherhood dragging a doll by the foot"_

**My Kinda Girl**

_By_

Kanata Saionji

It was one of those beautiful autumn evenings in the small town of Heiomachi. As the leaves of the trees by the roadside withered, there walked two teenagers, about fourteen-years each, both in their school uniform. The blonde girl was eyeing the brunet boy walking beside her with anxiety. The brunet, however, was totally indifferent to his surroundings and was walking with his eyes straight; although, the same could not be said to the inside of his head.

"Say Kanata…" called the blonde casually, as she walked beside the fourteen-year old brunet with a bright face and a huge smile plastered across her face, "what's your type of girl…?"

The brunet stopped in his tracks abruptly. The blonde followed suit. He looked at her with a frown which turned into a weird look in a matter of seconds. He took a step back and asked, "What?"

"You know…" she said, laughing awkwardly, "your kinda girl… the one you'd go for…"

He frowned again and asked vilely, "what's with the sudden curiosity?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and said, "well… the girls at class were… you know… asking me… so… I thought maybe…"

She shrugged again and looked at the brunet hopefully waiting for a response. The brunet however, smirked lightly and then pushing both his hands into his pockets, started to make his way towards their usual route to the Saionji Temple.

"You haven't answered," she pointed out as she caught up with him in a sprint.

"I can't answer," he replied simply.

Frowning, she asked, "why not?"

"It's because I don't have a type".

"What?" she asked, stopping in her steps, "you don't have a type?"

"I don't," he replied without stopping.

She started to sprint towards him again and once beside him asked, "How come?"

"I just don't have a type," he said rolling his eyes in agitation, "is that a problem now?"

"_Everybody_ has a type," she exclaimed as though it was the most normal thing to have and him not having it seemed impossible to her, "you _must_ have one…!"

"Well, I don't" he said with some sort of finality, cocking his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, you do…" she retaliated, shaking her head in disbelief, "and I'm not goanna stop asking till you admit that and tell me your kinda girl…"

The brunet stopped in his tracks and then turned to his blonde home-mate. Leaning closer to her head, he smirked.

"Try me," he said, his eyes twinkling.

**~My Kinda Girl~**

"Kanata…" whined the emerald-eyed blonde for the umpteenth time that day, "please tell me…"

"No," said the brunet firmly.

"Master Kanata," started Wanya wisely as he fed that night's dinner to the blonde toddler in the house, "I feel very sorry for Miss Miyu… you should tell her… and Ruu agrees…"

The blond baby cheered at that point and the other blonde the room, wiggled her eyebrows asking him the brunet to give way and tell her his kinda girl. But the brunet merely raised his eyebrows and turned to the alien baby with a weird look in his eyes.

"Trust me… when you're older, you'll understand," he said and stood up from the small dinner table, carrying his plate with him.

He placed the plate in the dishwasher and on his way out of the dining room added with a smile to the sitter-pet, "thanks for dinner Wanya… it was great…"

"Good night, Master Kanata…" said the cat-like sitter-pet smiling.

"G'Night…" replied Kanata and then added to the blond baby, "good night Ruu…"

"…Papa…!"

Kanata smiled and left the room waving his hand lightly signifying his exit to the only other person in the room.

After the brunet left the room, Wanya turned to the blonde, who sighed.

"Miyu," called the Otto-planet sitter-pet curiously, "why do you wanna know about his type of girl anyway?"

"As I told you," said Miyu off-handedly, "all the girls at class wants to know… and since I'm living with him, they presume that I'd know…"

Wanya raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Oh alright…" she said sighing, "the lot promised to give me free tickets to this new movie if I find out his kinda girl and told it to them… and I am after all too broke to buy those tickets and I _so _want to watch that movie…"

The sitter-pet smiled and said, "I bet Kanata would help you out if you told him that…"

Miyu rolled her eyes and said dejectedly, "he'd raise the stakes if he knew what was in it for me…"

Wanya smiled and said, "Sometimes, you'd never know what goes inside Master Kanata's head…"

Miyu sat thinking for an entire minute at the end of which she exclaimed, "You may be right..! I'll tell him the entire story… he may consider…"

Nearly twenty minutes later, Miyu found herself pacing by the porch, waiting for the brunet to pass this corridor to reach his room after his usual bath. She tapped her foot impatiently as the brunet still failed to show up.

She yawned and was about to head back to her room and go to sleep, when she heard footsteps. She turned to see the brunet, in his red vest and grey pants, walking with his eyes closed as one of his hands was busy rubbing his hair with a fuzzy towel.

He stopped at the sight of her and sighed.

"You never give up, do you?" he asked.

Miyu merely smiled and cocked her head.

Kanata chuckled.

"So… are you goanna tell me?" she asked, hopefully.

Kanata looked at her, with a calculating gaze and then sighing, he squatted on the porch with the towel around his neck. Overjoyed, the blonde pulled out a notepad and a pen and sat down beside him.

"_Kanata Saionji—My Kinda Girl_," read Kanata from Miyu's notepad and snorted.

Miyu glared at him and then brushing off his obvious tease, asked, "Tell me… your type of girl…"

Kanata looked thoughtful for a moment and then voiced, "I still am not so sure how to say this…"

"Hmm…" mumbled Miyu thoughtfully and then said, "Just say all those things that you'll like in a girl… or _not_ like in one…"

He looked at her for a whole minute without saying anything and then smirked and said, "Ah… I got it…"

Miyu got her pen at the ready.

Kanata looked up at the starry sky and with his auburn orbs warm, opened his mouth and then before proceeding, he turned to the blonde and then said, "Before I go on… I demand that you give me 50% of whatever you get out of this…!"

Miyu glared at him and then said, "Fine!"

The brunet smiled and then turning to look up at the sky again started, "well… it's hard to say…"

Miyu waited with her eyebrows raised.

"Hmm… for starters, she should be smart…"

"_Smart?"_ thought Miyu as she wrote it down.

"And… not just any kinda smart…" he added with a smirk, "smart as in top-of-the-school smart…"

"Yeah… right…" said Miyu and for some reason, she found it irritating that he wanted a smart girl.

Whilst she was busy writing it down, the brunet's smirk grew wider and as she looked up he turned to his indifferent face and continued, "She should be graceful…"

"_Grace_ful?" asked Miyu, disbelievingly.

"Yeah…" said Kanata, off-handedly, "like… she should not be, you know, like… a… a _klutz_!"

He aimed the last word at her with a smirk.

She granted him a death glare and wrote down "_Not to be a klutz"_ in the paper and looked at him again to go on.

"Then?" she asked, icily.

He smirked again and looking up at the sky again continued, "She should be… you know… very much calm and composed…"

"Don't you think this is too much for _you_?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He merely smiled at her and asked, "Why are _you _so upset?"

"AH!?" she exclaimed, "Why should I be upset? I don't even care…!"

She turned away from him.

"Oh yeah!" he said suddenly, "She should never get into an argument with me".

Steaming, she turned to him fiercely asked, "I have a feeling that you are describing someone an _exact_ opposite of me!"

He turned to her and asked lightly, "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

She glared and said, "None at all!"

"And… she should have dark hair…" he finished with a smile.

"Is that all…" she asked coldly, "or is there more for this _perfect girl_ of yours?"

"Hmmm…" he said thoughtfully and finished with a crooked smile, "no… that's all…"

"Great," she said coldly and got up to leave.

For some reason, she was fuming inside.

"_Damn Kanata!" _she muttered under her breath as she walked towards her room in obvious fury.

She hadn't gone two steps when she heard him get to his feet delicately and call her.

"Hey!" he called her, making the blonde stop in her pace.

With amusement evident in his eyes, the brunet made his way to the blonde and stopped in front of her, facing her anger with palpable bravery.

"You haven't asked me one thing…" he said, leaning closer to her.

"Oh, really?" she asked icily, "And what might that be?"

He smiled at her and said, "The kinda guy I am…"

"What?" she asked, taken aback, her eyebrows raised, "the kinda guy you are…?"

"Yeah…" he said lightly.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Alright… what kinda guy are you…? Oh wait! You are that sarcastic and arrogant know-it-all son of a Buddhist Monk…! Aren't you…?"

He smirked and said, "ya… that too… but there's more…"

She raised her eyebrows coldly.

He smiled even wider and said, leaning closer to the blonde, making the latter turn crimson about her cheeks, "I'm the kinda guy who would have this perfect girl in his mind… but…"

He looked into her eyes and said with a smile, "but would be stupid enough to fall for the exact opposite of his kinda girl…"

Miyu's breath stopped on their way to her lungs as she stared at the brunet standing before her, with wide eyes, "Kanata…?"

The brunet gave her a smile and leaning further with his eyes closed, so that their lips were inches away from each other, asked, "So do you still think that you are the _exact _opposite of my dream girl?"

As he leaned closed, her emerald orbs started to close as well as her lips opened lightly to sigh out the word, "yes…"

His lips curved into a smirk and he whispered on her, "good…"

"MIYU!"

The couple jumped back a few steps at the sound of the sitter-pet from Planet Otto calling out for the blonde.

"Oh there you two are..!" came Wanya, smiling and completely ignorant to what he was interrupting, "Miss Miyu, one of your classmates in on the line…"

The blonde, completely crimson, nodded, "right…" and then started to jog into the house.

Kanata however was busy messing up his hair which in the process helped to hide the deep shade of crimson which was splattered across his face. This was what he was dreading the moment she had started to pester about his kinda girl. He sighed.

He looked up to see the blonde standing with her hand at the door to enter into the living room. He frowned in wonder and opened his mouth to say something when she turned to look at him.

She gave him a precious smile and disappeared into the room. He couldn't help but smile. After all, he had told her… somewhat… and he was sure that that was a yes… somewhat…

"Master Kanata, are you alright?"

The sitter-pet's voice brought him back to Earth.

Despite himself, the brunet smiled widely and exclaimed, "I'm more than alright… I'm doing great… Good night Wanya!"

He rubbed the confused sitter-pet's head and made his way to his room, elated.

"Did I miss something…?" wondered Wanya, scratching his head.

**The End**

**A/N: **So… Any good…? And I apologize if there were any abysmal errors.... As always, **please Review…**

_"Love has the power of making you believe what you would normally treat with the deepest suspicion." - Mirabeau_


End file.
